gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-704T Ahead
A-Laws latest main model mobile suit. It's form and armament are derived from the GN-X, a characteristic that can be seen in the drive on its back. Combat Characteristics A new mobile suit derived in part from the GN-X series, which is used by the Earth Sphere Federation's elite A-Laws unit. Slightly larger than the GNX-609T GN-XIII, the Ahead boasts a pair of GN Thrusts mounted on either side of its GN-Drive, giving the Ahead greater maneuverability and speed than standard Federation mobile suits. It is typically equipped with a GN Beam Rifle, a pair of shoulder mounted GN Beam Sabers and a GN Shield.12 Automaton units can be carried in a single Ahead unit, which are used in elimination of non-mechanical units on ground. Compared to the GN-X, Ahead's basic design is closer to the Gundams. For example, the cockpit is located in the upper torso like the new generation Gundams, rather than the waist like the GN-X line. Designed to perform greatly in every situation, it is a true multi purpose unit. At least two customized Aheads exist, piloted by Mr. Bushido and Soma Peries (Later transferred to Louise Halevy after Soma was declared KIA) respectively. Armaments GN Beam Rifle A standard armament for all GNX units. It is capable of destroying older model mobile suits like the AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type in a single shot. Two shots were capable of destroying a Katharon transport. However it is not as effective against the Gundams. GN Sub-Machine Gun A weapon that can be used in place of the standard GN beam rifle. The power of each individual shot is weakened sightly in exchange for a sightly increased rate of fire. GN Vulcan As with previous GNX models the Ahead is equipped with a pair of 30mm GN Vulcan guns used to intercept and destroy incoming missiles. GN Beam Saber Like its predecessors the Ahead is equipped with two beam sabers for melee combat which are stored within compartments in its shoulder. One of its beam sabers has proven to be strong enough to equal Exia's GN Sword, and when both are used together they can melt through it. GN Shield Made of high strength E-Carbon. The GN-Field's defensive effect is stacked onto the material shield to give overall higher protection. A Defense Rod is also mounted centrally within. Optional Armaments Automaton Container One of the possible optional equipment options for the Ahead is a container for the A-Laws Automatons. The container is attached to the Ahead's back for transport. The pilot of the Ahead is capable of monitoring the status of each individual Automaton from their suit's container. History The Ahead came into service 5 years after Celestial Being began its armed interventions, shortly before the organization's reappearance. This mobile suit was used exclusively by A-Laws forces and put onto teams where the team leader would pilot the Ahead and lead two other pilots in GN-X IIIs. The Ahead use was usually reserved for commanders, team leaders, and several elite pilots like Mr. Bushido. Variants There are currently 2 custom Ahead units. One, with the appearance of a samurai, complete with a beam katana, is piloted by Graham Aker, under the alias Mr. Bushido, while the other one, with gold and black appendages being fitted to its shoulders and back, and designed for pilots with quantum brainwaves, is piloted by Soma Peries, but later given to Louise Halevy after Soma is seemingly killed in a battle with Celestial Being. GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron GNX-704T/AC Mr. Bushido's Ahead GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type External Links *Ahead on Wikipedia *Ahead on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini mobile suits